1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a turbo fan and an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, air-blowing fans are widely used for forcibly blowing air by rotational force of a rotor or an impeller in refrigerators, air conditioners, and cleaners. Particularly, air-blowing fans are divided into axial flow fans, sirocco fans, and turbo fans according to how air is suctioned and discharged and their configuration.
Turbo fans adopt a method of suctioning air in an axial direction of the fan and discharging the air in a radial direction through spaces between the blades, that is, a side portion of the fan. In this case, since air is naturally suctioned into the fan, a duct is not required. Accordingly, turbo fans are widely applied to relatively large-sized products such as air conditioners of the ceiling-mounted type.
However, in order to increase the positive pressure from a related art turbo fan, the length of the blade has to be increased. If the length of the blade increases, an interval between the leading ends of the blades into which air is suctioned may be narrowed, and the amount of air suctioned between the blades may be reduced. As a result, there happens a problem that the airflow blown by the turbo fan is reduced.